<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Expected an Answer by trickyspook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567367">Never Expected an Answer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickyspook/pseuds/trickyspook'>trickyspook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tord Redemption, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickyspook/pseuds/trickyspook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you think people will never read the messages you send to old numbers, sometimes you can't believe there would be someone on the other side still. Sometimes, you couldn't be more wrong about those things. </p>
<p>A typical Tord redemption arc but one that won't be as forgiving. No one will be happy to let him back in, it may take years to forgive and a lifetime to forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edd/Tord (Eddsworld), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one message opens the gateway.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything had changed so much. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was forced into different apartments after the destruction of their old house. So many memories, so many comforts just suddenly ripped from their hands. The three of them had started to part ways while all desperately trying to cling to each other and the friendship that had lasted them years. </p><p>Edd had probably taken all of this the worst, standing in his kitchen at three in the morning leaned against the counter staring at one of the only framed pictures he had left of the best friend who had once betrayed him in the worst way possible. Thinking about everything that had happened that day was crazy. His best friend had come back after disappearing without contact for years, they went on so many different adventures together just like old times. Then things started to go sour, Tom left, Matt got hurt and before you know it everything was in ruins and a life was taken all in one day.</p><p>A concerned mew startled him enough to stop staring, to stop thinking at least for a little while, he looked down at the furry friend that had no intention or means to do any harm to him.</p><p>“Ah, hey girl…” He smiled sadly, crouching down to pet her on the head. She could tell something was wrong, she always could tell and she always seemed to care. She followed him out of the kitchen quickly as he started to make his way back to his room, he still hadn’t gotten used to this apartment at all even though it had been months.</p><p>He had to say something, even though Tord was probably dead and would never get the message he just hoped the number still worked and hadn’t gone to a different phone, god what an awkward message would that be to receive from an unknown number. Regardless of doubts and worries, he picked up his cellphone as he got into bed. Ringo followed shortly after him, leaping up from the floor and curling up next to her owner. Half flinching from the sudden bright light directly in his face, he took a second to adjust to the light before opening the messages app and scrolling down a bit to find old text messages. </p><p>He hadn't opened these messages in so long, so many memories came back just seeing the name 'Tord' at the top of the screen. So many hours of conversations, the number of pictures they'd sent to each other, the inside jokes, everything. He put all of it aside, he just needed to get this out. Maybe he was just sending this to no one sure, but it still felt better to let it out than to let the words stick around in his head and keep him up at night.</p><p>“Hey. I highly doubt you’ll ever see this. I doubt you’re even alive so I’m not entirely sure why I’m writing or sending this but… I miss you, I really do. I shouldn’t and I hate you honestly. I guess I just miss the friendship we had.”</p><p>“You’re an asshole, you really are but I hope you rest in peace.”</p><p>Edd had typed out yet another message to send but stopped when he felt his heart sink into his stomach at what popped up on his screen.</p><p><br/><br/><br/>“ <b>Read</b> 3:35 AM”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. thank you for your consideration.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three little dots popped up from the other side of the text conversation, <em> Tord’s </em> side of the conversation. This was unbelievable… This had to have been someone else’s number now right? There was so way in hell this was actually Tord, he was dead he had to be. The robot he was in exploded, that had to have killed him no one could have survived something like that.<br/><br/>Edd was expecting the message in response to be someone unknown to be questioning why they were getting this message or a simple ‘wrong number’ text but he read what it actually said… The way this person phrased things, the way they texted. This couldn’t be him but… It was.</p><p><br/>“i understand why you think im an asshole i won't deny that i am and i can explain why i did it.. its not like you’d believe me when i told you anyways. im really sorry edd but i know you won’t believe that.”</p><p>The feeling in his stomach got worse, he kept denying every second of this and denying that every word was coming from Tord himself but it was. He had written every word thought about everything he was saying, and meant it even. Their situations couldn’t have felt more different on the other end but they both stared at their phones in disbelief that they were talking to an ex-best friend. There were so many feelings from both sides, especially Tord’s. The amount of guilt he felt was unbelievable, the things he’d done and even said were unforgivable and he knew that but part of him hoped that maybe they would understand the side of their old friend’s story he’d never told. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you can explain why you did it??? How are you supposed to explain any of that?”</p><p><br/><br/>“i didn’t want to. i had no choice, edd. that’s why i said you wouldn’t believe me.”<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“No one was forcing you to do it!! You were the only one there, how could anyone force you to do something like that anyways???” </p><p> </p><p>“if i didn’t, it would have been a lot worse for everyone involved. i can’t talk about this over the phone or texting you they’ll find out. if you want answers i’ll have to meet you in person.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll think about it.” </p><p> </p><p>“thank you for at least considering it…”</p><p> </p><p>It was late and recently even the thought of Tord was exhausting, let alone talking to him after what had happened. Edd put his phone on charge, turning it off and setting it on the bedside table. He would leave it alone for the night and go to sleep, leave the thought of Tord alone for tonight. Tord however, couldn’t feel the same comfort of just leaving the thought alone. He’d thought about contacting one of the 3 of them for what felt like forever now, the thoughts of old memories refused to leave his head and it was all he could think about. He just knew that the second he heard the sirens of the system malfunctioning, as soon as he knew he was done for he just wanted to scream. Scream apologizes, scream about how sorry he was, and tell them all everything he’d hidden all these years and let them know how badly he wanted out, how badly he needed help.<br/><br/>While Edd fell asleep comfortably on a rainy night in a nice apartment in London with a furry companion by his side, Tord laid awake in a dark room in a cold army barracks hidden lord only knows where in Norway. Close his birthplace but so far away from what he considered home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear that all the chapters won't be this short! I'm still setting the stage, these are just the first few introduction chapters. Most of the chapters after this will be a lot longer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. unexpected visits and warnings.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tord had zero memory of falling asleep that night, regardless it didn’t matter much since he was being woken up… After having slept for 2 hours. There was a hand on his shoulder that gently shook him awake, followed by a familiar voice.</p><p><br/>“It’s time to get up, sir.”</p><p>He opened his eyes, confirming exactly who it was. Patryck. He didn’t look too awake himself, despite already being in uniform and obviously having been awake longer than Tord, the look on his face just said that he was still tired.<br/><br/>“What time is it..?” Tord rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting up and stretching. He dreaded getting ready in the morning, still not used to having to deal with the robotic prosthetic that was a replacement for his arm which was rendered completely useless by the accident.</p><p>“It’s 6:30. I let you sleep a little later than I should have, but I made up for it by getting your things ready for you.” Patryck smiled at him slightly and grabbed Tord’s prosthetic  off of the dresser, he helped him put it on and helped him out of bed. “Paul wants you to meet him in the canteen. I think he said he needs to ask you something? But, I’m not entirely sure what he really wants. That man’s a mystery.”<br/><br/>Tord let out a tired laugh with a nod, stumbling over to his dresser to start putting on his uniform. Today was going to be a long day and that much was already obvious. </p><p>Paul stood outside the canteen waiting for his boss, leaned against the wall with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as usual. He had just started to get bored and fed up with waiting when Tord showed up. They both started moving toward each other, meeting halfway and in the middle of the hall.</p><p><br/>“You’re finally here.” Paul pulled a pack of cigarettes out and offered one to Tord, his offer was accepted as they both started walking towards one of the back entrances of the barracks. Both Paul and Tord lit their cigarettes when they made it outside. It was freezing outside, and the small bit of snow falling from the sky made the large foggy forest on that side of the barracks a nice view to stare over into. </p><p>“What is it you needed me for, soldier?” Tord took a large drag of his cigarette, leaning up against the wall next to the door while Paul paced around close by.<br/><br/>“I’ve just been thinking… You’re going to be Red Leader soon, right? Isn’t there supposed to be a ceremony and everything?” </p><p>Tord froze, he was avoiding thinking about that lately. He’d do anything to avoid thinking about that and everything that came with it. Tord’s father was the current Red Leader but he was getting old, someone would have to take his place soon and that someone would be Tord. Tord’s father wasn’t exactly the nicest to anyone really, in a way Tord was somewhat glad he was taking over but that would mean so much work and more importantly his friends eventually getting an idea of who he really was that wasn’t true when the world started to be overrun. </p><p>“Yes, but what’s your point?” Tord stared over at Paul, trying not to look angry yet it was sort of difficult not to and at any rate it would be useless not to look it since he already sounded bitter about the topic.</p><p>“What’s going to happen once leadership gets handed over to you? I don’t mean to piss you off, I just want to know.”<br/><br/>“Listen Paul, I’ll take care of it. There’s lots to fix and I just don’t want to think about it right now.” He growled and took another large drag of his cigarette, crossing his arms. “I’m going to do this right though. I’m going to actually make this world a better place, not whatever twisted view he thinks ‘better’ is.” </p><p>“Okay, I won’t keep bugging you about it.” Paul finished his cigarette and threw it to the ground, stomping it out before making his way to go back inside. Just as he opened the door to head back inside the barracks, Tord spoke up.<br/><br/>“Oh and Paul? Work it out with Patryck and prepare me a plane back to London.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Edd was startled awake to the sound of someone in his apartment. It was a little bit afternoon and he’d slept for quite a while. Assuming the worst, he reached under his bed and grabbed the metal baseball bat he’d started keeping just in case. After everything that happened Edd had started to become paranoid, he wasn’t even really sure of what. He was just constantly thinking something was going to happen. </p><p>He snuck out of his bedroom as quiet as possible and started toward the noise, his heart and mind racing. It could have just been a normal intruder who was a stranger, or maybe Tord had tracked his location and was coming back to do worse. The short walk down the hallway felt like it lasted forever, all he could hear was his own breathing barely even hearing his footsteps with how cautious he was. More sounds, coming from the kitchen. It sounded like someone was maybe going through cabinets or looking for something, lord only knows what. There wasn’t much to take and if there was anything valuable it wasn’t in the kitchen. He rounded the corner to the kitchen slowly, bat raised, only to figure out it was…. Tom. It was just Tom.<br/><br/>“Why are you in my apartment?” Edd looked confused, lowering the bat and holding it at his side. </p><p>“Oh… You’re finally awake.” Tom turned around, arms crossed. “I just thought I left something here after we came over here to watch movies. Apparently not, I’m kinda just sticking around now.” He shrugged, walking over to Edd and looking up at him. </p><p>“Right…” Edd sighed a bit, relieved no one had broken in. Well, no one here to do anything bad. “I don’t think I even wanna question how you got in here.”<br/><br/>A tiny grin crossed over Tom’s face as he pulled out a flask and took a huge swig. “Yeah probably not.” </p><p>Edd rolled his eyes and let out a tiny huff, going quiet for a while as him and Tom sort of just stood there for a minute or 2 just enjoying each other’s company in silence before Edd spoke again.</p><p>“So… I uh… talked to Tord last night.” He seemed a little nervous to admit that, knowing Tom of all people wouldn’t have a good reaction.<br/><br/>Tom looked up at Edd completely baffled, blinking a few times and taking a second to process what he just heard. “Excuse me what? Why the fuck would you ever want to do that? Besides, isn’t that fucker dead?”<br/><br/>“Listen! I dunno I just… I had some things I needed to get off my chest and I guess I just never expected him to answer. I thought he was dead too! But I guess we were wrong about that.”<br/><br/>“Great… That’s just great. What so he just wants to come back into our lives again?” Tom growled, crossing his arms only for a second. “Let me guess, he’s ‘sorry’, or whatever.” Tom threw his arms up, mockingly doing air quotes with his fingers.<br/><br/>“Well… He did say he was sorry but...  Listen, Tom I’m not happy about it either. I don’t trust him, none of us do. I just needed someone to tell I guess… I just wanted to get it off my chest.” Edd rubbed the side of his arm nervously. “But there is something else…”</p><p>“What?” Tom sounded completely unamused, he hated this entire conversation and the fact that there was apparently more to it now.</p><p>Edd sighed a bit, being able to tell how annoyed and defensive Tom was with the topic of Tord. He couldn't really go to Matt about it though, Matt still didn't have a proper memory of who Tord was or what had happened really. “He said… That he has explanations for everything but if we wanted answers he’d have to meet us in person.” Edd looked away, knowing Tom wouldn’t have a good reaction to this and he was right about that.<br/><br/>“Oh, oh no… Ah, fuck that! Edd you’re fucking stupid if you’re even <em> thinking </em>of getting anywhere near that crazy son of a bitch!” </p><p>“Listen, Tom I-” Edd cut himself off, trailing off looking back at Tom. He knew he couldn't explain the thought process he had behind considering letting the guy that destroyed their house and so many memories explain why he had done it all. To be fair, Edd didn't really understand his own thought process. <br/><br/>“No! I’m fucking warning you, you’re only going to get all of us hurt again. Don’t. Fucking. Do. It.” Tom shoved Edd out of the way, storming out of the apartment and slamming the door closed on his way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. authors note: notice of possibly discontinuing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'll start this notice out by saying happy new year to everyone. This year has been extremely stressful for everyone including me. I will be taking a break (longer than I already have) from this story. I may write other, shorter things. I managed to catch a cold and have been not doing the best mental health-wise. I am sorry for this, I know everyone was enjoying the story so far but I may pick it up in the future. </p>
<p>I also did something that probably wasn't great for me as a writer. I haven't written a full-on story in years so jumping straight into a big, multiple chapter story wasn't the greatest for my creative health either. I hope everyone can understand this and accept my apology for making a small creative mistake. I will likely pick this story up again when I am bored one day, but for now I have no ideas for it and do not see myself continuing. <br/><br/>I wish everyone a good year and hope that this will be much better than the past year we have struggled through and successfully made it out the other side. Remember to take care of yourselves, and be kind to yourself and others. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>